english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Schemmel
Sean Christian Schemmel (born November 21, 1968 in Waterloo, Iowa) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Adult Goku in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015-2018) - King Habib, Nasir (ep101), Slim (ep51), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2006-2008) - Constable Biggles, Master Khan, Sh'Okanabo, Wendell, Additional Voices *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Announcer (ep5), Guy 2 (ep5) *Three Delivery (2009) - Additional Voices *TripTank (2016) - Announcer (ep25), Wayne (ep20) *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Dark Opal *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (2017) - Mr. Salt, Mr. Turkentine 'Movies - Dubbing' *Animals United (2010) - Biggie 'TV Specials' *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Charlie, Treasure Hunter#2 *Turtles Forever (2009) - 1984 Raphael, Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *DC Super Friends (2015) - Hawkman Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess (2005) - The 3rd Class Earth-Spirit (ep6) *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Hiroto *Berserk (2002-2003) - Aide (ep1), Conrad, Gaston, Man (ep17), Man A (ep16), Minister (ep16), Soldier (ep9) *Blue Gender (2002-2003) - Rick *Dragon Ball (2003) - Goku (ep153) *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - SS4 Goku, Adult Goku, Gogeta, King Kai *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z (2005) - Goku, King Kai, Musuka, Nail, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Goku, King Kai, Nail *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Goku, King Kai (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) - Clause's Dad (ep4) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Carvo (ep4) *Naruto: Shippūden (2015) - Himushi (ep287), Jinin Akebino (ep284) *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (2006) - Onsokumaru *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep11B) *Samurai 7 (2005) - Genzo *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Jyukamen, Nobuyuki Sanada *Seven of Seven (2004) - Video Game Voices, Additional Voices *Shaman King (2003-2005) - Amidamaru, Rio *Spiral (2004-2005) - Takashi Sonobe *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Kohei Iwamoto, Minoru *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002-2003) - Akashi (ep1), Murota, Roto (ep29), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - SS4 Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Goku *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Gordeau 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Gaston, General Gien *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Gaston, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Conrad, Gaston, Additional Voices *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Rick *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (2005) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (2002) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Goku, Gogeta, King Kai, Veku *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (2001) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (2003) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (2002) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Goku *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Dr. Indigo *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) - Lucario *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) - Grings Kodai *Time of Eve: The Movie (2014) - Katoran *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Scholz *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2011) - Bancroft (ep1), Flaste Schole (eps1-3) *Outlanders (2006) - Tetsuya Wakatsuki, Geobaldi Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *National Lampoon's Dirty Movie (2011) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Jason Malone, Radio ads *Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (2012) - Anderson *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Batman/Bruce Wayne 'Video Games' *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Overseers *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Overseers *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Goku, King Kai *Fallout 4 (2015) - Male Ghoul, Strong *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Amidamaru, Rio *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Geisterjäger, Rio *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Horace *Skullgirls: Encore (2013) - Horace *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Smite (2013) - Sun Wukong *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Roto 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bullet Witch (2007) - Maxwell Cougar *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Goku, Nail *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Goku, Goku Black *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Gogeta, Goku, Tokitoki, Vegito *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Gogeta, Goku, Nail, Tokitoki, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Goku, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Goku, Gokule, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Gogeta, Goku, King Kai, Nail, SS4 Gogeta, SS4 Goku, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Gogeta, Goku, King Kai, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Gogeta, Goku, King Kai, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Goku, King Kai, Nail *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Goku, King Kai, Nail *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Gogeta, Goku, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Gogeta, Goku, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Goku, King Kai *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Goku, King Kai, Super Gogeta, Vegito *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Goku, King Kai, Super Gogeta, Vegito *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *Shadow Hearts: From the New World (2006) - Ricardo Gomez *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Additional Voices *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Goku *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Lucario Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (124) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (90) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors